


You've gone too far

by Liztening



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, mavin - Fandom
Genre: Being Lost, Depression mention sort of, Homesickness, Running Away, Sad, Searching, roosterteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liztening/pseuds/Liztening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Michael have been in a weird state of friendship lately , Gavin feels something more when he is around Michael then he does with any of his other friends.</p><p>But when they go get bevarages and get in a fight , Gavin knows for sure Michael doesn't feel the same way.<br/>And to make things worse Michael explicitly calls out how much he hates the Brittish man.</p><p>So Gavin knows no other sulution...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gavin threw his paper grocery bag to the other side of the room as he entered his apartment.

He immediately walked after it and threw himself on the bed.

His hard , cold , dirty bed.

He didn't like this place .

When he left , he had grabbed all of his stuff he could fit in a car and moved in to the first apartment he could get .  
Luckily for him the previous owner of this apartment had been so desperate to get rid of it , Gavin could move in immediatly.  
  
But it was a shit apartment , it was a one room apartment with a seperate bathroom he had to share with his neighbour.  
But his neighbour was rarely ever home , so he basicly had it for his own.  
  
But even though a new apartment , even tough empty as it was,  
  
Still..

Everything reminded him of ... _them_.

The fridge that used to be completely filled with beer for Michael, and whiskey for Geoff.

His Xbox , untouched for months now growing a decent layer of dust on it.

The top of his dresser, filled with several pictures of him and all of his old friends, some with Geoff and Griffon , some with Barb, Ryan or Jack

some with Burnie and Gus , and some with Ray and Michael .

A few weeks ago he had flipped them all , laid them down facing the dresser.

All except for one , one with his colleague, his best friend...

his boy.

On the picture both Gavin and Michael looked ridiculously happy and goofy.

A tear escaped Gavin’s eye as he lay in bed staring at it.

He tried to hold in a sob , clenching his fists in the pillow beneath him.

_'I'm so sorry , I know you hate me Michael...'_

He snickered so soft he could barely hear it himself.

 _'You're my boi ! '_ he said , though no sound came out of his mouth.

He fell asleep with tear stained eyes and a maddening desire to go back , back home to everyone.

Back to Michael.

Though Gavin knew by now , if he laid there for long enough -not moving , trying to think about something else ,

That after a few hours the feeling would tone down a bit and he would be able to sort of go back to his daily routine of walking around in his apartment , sitting , eating , sleeping.

He also knew that the urge would come back, within weeks, days, maybe even hours

Depending on how long it took for something to pop up that reminded him of them again ,  
or sometimes he just had one of those days like today where he completely got swallowed by the memories  
and he just gave himself over and tried not to move to much so he wouldn’t see more stuff and he thought maybe that way it would hurt less.  
Because laying down , folding his arms around his chest ,   
Gavin felt as though he could atleast keep the torn up pieces of his miserable heart in his chest.  
  
And that helped better than any medication he could get.

 

 

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been five months now since Gavin was gone.  
Michael remembered the day he had last seen him , he hated to think back of that night .  
  
It was a casual Sunday night , Gavin came over for some beverages after an office party somewhere downtown

After some drinks he and Michael got in a heated argument about the two continents they grew up in

At one point Michael exploded and started yelling things like "Stupid fucking Brit with your stupid accent" and " _Name one fucking person that came from England actually made it in life ! None !They're all retards_ " of course Michael didn't mean to say it.

But that's what he did , he tried not to affect people around him with his rage , especially Gavin, but it sort just happened after a few bevs .. And he always immediately regretted it.

Usually Gavin just laughed it of , or pretend he didn't hear anything

Not this time though , this time Gavin actually scared the shit out of Michael

He stood up , rage boiling in his eyes

" _You self-centered basterd !_ " he screamed ,

" _You fucking Americans always think your country is the best don't you !_ "

He screamed some other words Michael couldn’t quite understand because of the thick British accent that covered Gavin’s words, and he threw his bottle of beer to the other side of the room with such force it broke the glass table it landed on.

Gavin's face immediately turned to shocked , processing what he'd just done.

Michael looked at the table and then back at Gavin , feeling his rage boil up again

" _The fuck'd you do that for you fucking moron_ !"

" _But Michael , I didn't mean to , I'll buy you a new one I..._." Gavin started before Michael aggressively interrupted him

" _I don't fucking care_!" he shouted

" _See , this is why everyone hates you !_ _You always fuck up and then you go apologizing with that fake tone of innocence_ "

Gavin looked at Michael, his face showing nothing but sadness and regret , it was fake though ..

Michael always thought it was fake.

" _I should fucking kill you , you useless piece of shit ."_

Gavin turned away from him and made his way to the front door.

_"Don't you dare leave ! I'm not done with you yet!_ " Michael groaned

He didn't stop , instead opening the door and making his way out.

" _You fucking pussy , man the fuck up and admit your mistakes! Otherwise , don’t fucking come over , you're in my fucking house the least you can do is say sorry if you fuck things up you stupid British twat!_ "

Gavin finally turned around to face Michael , opened his mouth and closed it again , probably reconsidering what he wanted to say before finally speaking.

" _You're right , I shouldn't have come here... That was my mistak_ e"

He turned around and murmured something before shutting the door behind him.

Those words left Michael with his mouth dropped to his jaw , not being able to move for hours  
  
The next day Michael didn't go to work , he had an hangover and he was dead tired because Gavin's words had kept him up all night.

He saw Geoff call a few times over the course of the day , but he didn't feel like answering the phone.

Michaels hangover didn't seem to pass and started growing to a cold ,

Michael stumbled around in his apartment all day and swallowed aspirins like crazy.

And continued doing that for at least three more days , barely sleeping.

a day or four later he woke up after finally catching a decent night of sleep, feeling kind of okay , so he decided to go back to work again today.

Still not having checked his phone , Michael walked to his car and drove it out of the parking lot.

He grabbed his iphone from his front pocket and when he unlocked the screen he saw he had multiple missed calls from Geoff and some other friend of his from high school.

He ignored the even more texts he got , apart from the 7 he had received from his boss over the course of the last five days , crossing his fingers he wasn't going to get fired from this.

But when Michael read the messages , his heart got stuck in his throat.

The first message was kind of soft still, reading something like :

" _Where are you , you fuck._

_I'm not paying you to eat your own shit at home while we do all the work here_ "

The others were some more of those 'where the fuck are you' kind of messages

But the last one worried Michael a lot

" _Jesus Michael ! Where the fuck are you two ! Pick up the fucking phone man , we're getting worried._

_If you don't show up tomorrow we're going to call the cops for the both of you_."

Michael looked at the date of the message and saw it had been send this morning.

He threw his phone on the passenger seat , rapidly making his way to the office , questions haunting his thoughts about who Geoff was talking about besides himself.

 

When Michael entered the office Geoff was the first head to turn towards him.

" _Michael_ !" he shouted , with a relieved sigh

The other three heads turned towards him now too

Wait ... Three ?

Where's the fourth one.

Geoff looked behind Michael as though he expected someone to enter right after him.

" _Where's Gavin_ ?" Michael asked

Geoff's face immediately went back to worried,

" _We thought you knew_ !" Geoff exclaimed.

" _Why the fuck would I know that_ ?"

Ray looked up , his face showing confusion and a subtle hint of horror.

" _We thought he had came home with you after the party?"_  Ray spoke.

" _Well , yeah but he left and..._ " Michael answered confused.

And then it hit him.

" _He hasn't been here since Monday ?_!" Michael asked surprised , and rather terrified.  
  
“ _No , both of you were gone , so we figured you two were together banging each other or something”_  
  
 _“Fuck you Ray_.” Michael hissed at the man.  
  
Michael and Geoff had immediately went to Gavin’s apartment to see if he was there , but there was no one home.  
Ray had called Gavin’s parents in England,  
And Ryan and Jack , along with some others from the office had drove around town searching for him.  
But no one found a thing.

After a few weeks nobody still  found any trace of him yet , not his relatives , Not his friends or colleagues , not the Austin police department.

Jesus , the whole RT community was looking for him , making sure any little clue that could lead towards him would be posted on the internet immediately , but there was nothing.

Well , that wasn't exactly true of course , there were hints ... People often said they saw something - him sometimes even.

But every time Michael had rapidly made his way to the place someone had described - he of course found nothing.

It was around the time of the fourth month since his disappearance that Michael had became desperate , and I mean really, really desperate .

He searched every newspaper article about people who were found -alive, all over America.

And I say alive because Michael refused to look at the diseased list at any cost.

Michael had become so desperate that he now chased any sort of clue as to where he may be left on the social media sites from the RT community - even though as untrustworthy as they were , he still went and searched.

At one point Geoff had found him in the office booking a flight to Europe because someone had send a message saying they had seen a blond boy walking around in Sweden.

Geoff had convinced Michael -Not without any commotion and or words spoken believe me, to stay.

" _There are hundreds of blond boys in Sweden , Jesus Michael, Im pretty fucking sure 80% of Sweden is made out of blond boys !_ "

Michael had replied with something like “ _fuck you_ ' and ' _if there's a chance he's there , I have to take it!”_.

But Geoff persuaded him to stay and turned his computer off.

And before Michael could start yelling at him again he shut him up.

" _Listen , Gavin didn't leave America , he doesn't have shit to find anywhere but here in Austin and in England . Both of those places have been covered now , we search here his friends and family search for him over there in Great Britain . as for the social media , you will not read that shit any more"_

Michael looked up in anger " _You can't tell me what to do! Jesus Geoff what if someone finds him , you just want to fucking ignore it ?"_

Geoff shook his head , but Michael continued his lecture ignoring the older man.

_"I know what you all think ; 'Fuck Gavin he's a fucking asshole that no one cares about anyway , we're all so glad he's finally gone. Know what? Nobody gives a shit about that annoying Brit , no one ever did and no one ever will , nobody cares if he's gone .. For all we care he could be dead , right?'"_

He said sarcastically in a fake delightful tone

Michael paused for a second and inhaled before continuing , his volume a little bit lowered . but even more terrifyingly angry.

" _Well you know what fuck you , he's my boy and i fucking DO care about him because I love him!"_

Geoff slammed his hand on the desk in front of them to shut Michael up.

" _I fucking care about him just as much as you do and you know that ! I miss him , and I will do everything I can to get him back . but wasting all of my time , money and energy on chasing useless messages on reddit isn't going to help us find him , listen I want you to leave the internet alone for a while , don't run around the whole world like a lunatic . I will read the messages , and so will Ray and we will send the valuable messages straight to you. But you need to rest Michael , please."_

Michael had tried to oh so subtle wipe away the small tear that he had let out because of all the build up stress , anger , confusion and hopelessness.

When Geoff noticed it he wrapped him arms tight around the curly headed man.

"Dude , listen we all miss him . And we are all on the very fucking edge right now , but I promise you we will find him."

 

Michael sighed out some pain " _Fuck you Gavin ! You fucking asshole!"_  he screamed

Another sob came out before he quietly added  _"Fuck you why the fuck did you leave us ..where the fuck are you ... Please please come home"_

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later Gavin was making some breakfast in his apartment .

Though breakfast was a big word.

Some bread with butter and jelly.

The same as every morning, but when he opened the fridge he noticed he had forgotten to buy butter the day before.

He cursed some internally and put on his sweat vest , the same vest as every day.

Shit how long had it been since he washed it ?

Oh what did he care anyway , nobody knew him here because they all thought he was some pathetic twenty-something guy that screwed over his life and had started using coke or whatever, to give his day's somewhat of a meaning.

And they were right , well kind of .

Gavin did screw up his life , but the only thing busying him all day were haunting images of the better memories he has about his old friends.

And the worst part was , that they were starting to fade , and the more Gavin tried to get them back , the foggier they got .

Sometimes he forgot the color of his own desk , or the gamer tags of his colleagues.

But sometimes Gavin even forgot about the big things like how their voices used to sound in certain situations , or what the exact color of all of their eyes was.

And sometimes Gavin got afraid he might forget all of their faces , sending shivers down his spine and tearing up just thinking about that.

Gavin closed the front door of his apartment behind him.

Not bothering to check if he properly locked it or not , he made his way to the local shop.

As usual looking to the ground , not paying attention to the others passing him on the sidewalk.

Acting as if he didn't exist , that was basically his life now.

When he turned the corner to the shop he got startled by a laugh from across the street.

He wasn't sure why he looked , because he didn't even know what the sound was exactly , let alone who it may have come from.

But maybe his unconsciousness had recognized it way before he could even think about it.

As he looked up Gavin saw a short black haired man smiling at another guy,

His heart started racing as his eyes were still observing the boy and his brain was still trying to put the puzzle pieces together.

Gavin’s mind was overfloating with joy , he wanted to run towards the boy and scream ot his name as loud as he could.  
Give him a hug and tell him that he misses him , all of them!

Even if he got scolded at , he didn't care.

Even if just for that one moment of happiness , of feeling complete again.

But as much as he wanted it , Gavin’s body didn't move an inch , his feet didn't walk forward , and not a sound was heard from his mouth.

The Puertorican man on the other hand was clearly able to move his legs as Gavin saw him turn around and move towards the direction of his old workplace.

A few minutes after Ray had walked away so far he was completely out of sight , Gavin was able to find control over his limbs again.

He had stood there for a few minutes just staring at his old friend walking away , flashbacks flashing behind his eyes one after the other.

And in those few minutes he had made his decision , he knew he wasn't allowed to go come back and pretend like nothing had happened , because a lot happened , and he wasn't even sure whether they even wanted to talk to him.

Maybe they had even forgotten him.

But he didn't care , he wanted to see his buddy Ray again , and Geoff , and Ryan and even Jack !

But most of all he wanted to see his boy Michael.

Even if it was just for one more time

He shook his head as to shake his short state of paralysation off of him.

He walked towards the direction Ray had gone to, it was only about a 15 minute walk -and even though he had been to tired to sometimes even walk to the shop lately , he now found himself so full of energy he was convinced he could run a marathon right now.

He even caught himself smiling from time to time on his way to the office ,

And that was something he hadn't done anymore ever since he had left.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Gavin walked around the corner and onto the parking lot of the office ,it felt as though the corners of his lips were trying to catch up on all the time they had wasted being flat and were now sealed in place as a permanent stupid quirky smile.

He walked across the lot , linking the cars to their owners in his head.

Ryan's , Burnie’s , that one was from Barbara , and there was Geoff's car.

There weren't a lot of cars , but then again it was a Saturday so a lot of the usual people were at home now , not working in the weekends.

Gavin slowly opened the door noticing the office door across the achievement hunter office -Barbara and both the Adams’s door , was shut tight.

The hall was empty and there wasn't a lot of sound heard , except for some voices coming out of the ah office which' door was opened just enough to let the conversation going on inside through.

It sounded kind of muffled at first , but when Gavin came closer to the door to enter the room he could kind of understand what was being said.

His heart skipped a beat when he noticed the voice that was talking was Michael , and immediately his smile grew -if possible, even bigger.

But then his brain started processing what it exactly was Michael was saying.

 _"Fuck Gavin "_ Was the first thing Gavin could sort of make out of the muffling.

_"He's a fucking asshole that no one cares about anyway , we're all so glad he's finnaly gone."_

This can't be real , right ?

 _"Know what? "_ Michael continued on the other side of the door.

_"Nobody gives a shit about that annoying Brit , no one ever did and no one ever will , nobody cares if he's gone .. For all we care he could be dead , right"_

It was quiet for a while , before the sound became even more muffled.

But Gavin didn't use any more energy to try to hear the rest of the story , he'd heard enough.

More than enough.

It took a few minutes of staring at the door in complete utter silence to fully process what he had heard , but when he did he felt as though he died , as if his heart was ripped out of his chest while it was still beating.

A tear escaped his eye and after that another one ,  
  
Atleast they remembered him , so he got that wrong.

The tears wouldn't stop coming and Gavin had to give it his all to try and not burst out in sobs making his presence known.

He figured it was best they didn't know , they'd probably just scold at him some more .. And he didn't want to hear that , not now , not anymore , not ever again.

Instead he rapidly made his way out of the front door.

When he passed the window from the AH office he heard a quiet " _Fuck you Gavin ! You asshole_ " , it sounded like Michael , but Gavin wasn't even sure whether it was real or just something in his head.

He knew they all hated him , he knew it all too well.

That was why he had left ,

But hearing Michael say it ... So lightly , so full of joy ..  


Gavin couldn't handle that.

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks after his argument with Geoff Michael booked another plane ticket, a week or so earlier Geoff had received an email from some girl who claimed to have seen Gavin in Austin for the past couple of months,   
in her new working spot in a small grocery store very close to the office .

She said in the email that she had been waiting to see if it was really him before contacting them , she wasn't completely sure because the guy had looked hygienically awful , wore dirty clothes,  
never looked anyone directly in the eye and barely spoke a word -making it hard to even really recodnize him.  
  
She said she was sure It was Gavin , but the man really didn't look anything like the Gavin she knew from the internet or even the few times she had seen him around in Austin before he had completly dissapeared.

And the way she described his mood , the constant sadness evolving him , as though he was constantly drowning in his own sorrow,

That broke Michaels heart so fucking hard , that he couldn't handle it to go with them and the moment the other guys from the office went to go check out the area around the store , Michael had booked a ticket to the first destination he could find online.

When the guys returned they told Michael about their trip and how it -again, had been a dead end,

The girl said she hadn't seen him the last three weeks -ever since she had send the email, and that he may have moved somewhere else in the country.

Ray spoke about trying to maybe contact other police stations in other states , and maybe they could trace around the area for anyone having moved out recently.

But Geoff and Jack both soon concluded that the girl was just talking crap and she probably just wanted some attention or something , because how weird was it that she didn't contact them earlier , and when she did he already left.

" _But what if it's true ?"_ Ray tried

" _It isn't , her story just doesn't make sense_." Jack said

" _And even if it does , even if everything she said was true , it leaves us back exactly where we were, nowhere. No clues ,no possible places to search ,no nothing_." Geoff added , ending the conversation.

Michael shut of his computer , picked up his backpack and walked towards the door before turning around to face the others.

_"I'm going to go on a vacation for a little while , there are some prerecorded rage quits on my desktop"_

Geoff nodded his head , though he looked a bit worried " _Take care buddy , we'll let you know if we find something_ "

Michael nodded his head as well before walking out the door , hearing the muffled goodbyes from Geoff , Ryan , Ray and Jack.

Michael went to the ticket desk to recieve his pre-ordered ticket  
and got stuck in a small talk confersation with the girl sitting behind the desk while she was printing the ticket for him.  
  
 _"So Europe huh ?"_  
 _"Yeah_ " Michael sighed, he didn't feel like talking , and the look on his face made that really clear , but the girl continued anyway.  
  
 _"You know , you're like the fifth person this week getting a last minute booking for this flight , i don't know what it is with this country but obviously it's becoming very populair all of a sudden"  
_  
 _"Oh ..?_ " Michael's answers were as short as possible trying to cut of the confersation.  
" _So why did you decide to go ?"  
_  
Michael sighed and gave in , finally looking at the girl as he answered , showing a somewhat more interested look.  
" _Honestly , i didn't care where i was going it was just the first flight i came across"_ Michael shrugged  
  
The girl looked puzzled " _Why would you do that , don't you plan out where you go before , you know ... going ?_ "  
  
Rather than answering the question , Michael threw another question back at her" _Is this your first day here_ ?"  
  
She smiled " _Third one actually , but don't worry you will get a proper ticket._ " she coughed " _Why ,does it take too long ?_ " She lookied worried all of a sudden.  
As if Michael would get her fired for the printer taking to long to spit the ticket out.  
  
" _No not at all , relax i've got the time , it's not like i have a plane to catch or anything"_ Michael answered , noticing she immediatly smiled again  
  
" _It's just .. I'm sure you will find that there are a lot of people like me who just don't care where their plane takes them as long as they get to be away for a while._ " Michael said while staring at the wall behind the girl.  
  
" _Hmm_ " she said " _Oh well ... whatever suits you_ "  
  
The girl was so obnoxiously hapy , it made michael smile.  
  
" _Anyway .._ " she continued _"here's your ticket sir and just in ._."   
  
The speaker cut the girl off  
  
  
 _ **-All passenger for flight 207 to Paris - France please get to the terminal , the Plane will take off in 40**_ **minutes-**  
  
  
" _Time"_ the girl finished her sentence with a smile after the announcement was finished.  
Michael took the ticket and smiled at the girl " _Thank you"_  
 _"You're welcome , have a great flight_ " the girl answered.  
Michael waved at the girl as he made his way over to the terminal.

While boarding the plane, Michael closed his eyes and thought back about the last night he had seen Gavin,  
And the words the Brit had spoke before leaving both Michaels house , and Michael himself behind.  
  
" _I'm sorry Michael , I ... Love you."_  
  
  


As Michael sat down in the first chair he could find , somewhere near the exit he sighed out some words without any sound.

" _I  know you're still out there somewhere buddy , someday I will find you.. I promise you"_  
  
 _"I love you too_ "  
  
 _"You're still my boy Gav”_

  
  
  
"You're still  my boi"  
  
  
  
  


* * *


	5. Chapter 5

After coming home , Gavin had felt so sick of sadness that he had spend a few days laying on his bed crying his heart out till there were no tears left ,

He barely ate , and slept a few hours a night if he was lucky enough to fall asleep at all.

And when he did sleep , he was haunted by nightmares , they were always slightly different but they held the same message ;

His old friends , his old colleagues, they always wanted him gone ,

Whether it was by letting him know what an awful person he was just by speaking to him or straight out trying to kill him.

This night was no different from the others another one of those dreams haunted him  
  
Tonight It had been about Ray , it was the day he had seen Ray and followed him to the office ,  
  
Only this time when he entered the hallway, Ray was there to greet him .

 _"Hey there buddy, long time no see.."_ Ray had said when Gavin entered, not bothering putting away the phone that was in his hand.

" _Oh Ray ! You have no idea how happy i am to see you after all this time_ "

Ray looked up from his phone giving Gavin a quick smile , trying to make it look sincere ... Though it didn’t look like it at all.

_"Yeah , Good to ehmm.. see you too man , but.. I think you should probably leave."_

Gavin looked at the Puertorican guy with a puzzled look _"why?"_  
  
The man finally slipped the phone in his pocket and looked up at Gavin with an emotionless face.

 _"Well , both Michael and Geoff are very very mad at you , and if either of them starts bashing your head in with a bureau stool or something , Well_ _.. Honestly "  He looked at the ground for a few seconds ,  
"Most of us will not try to stop them."_

_"But why ,I mean why do they hate me... why do you hate me Ray."_

_"I don't ... I don't really 'hate' you , I mean I wouldn't mind having you around again , it's just that i don't really miss you either you know."_

_"But why ? "_ Gavin asked again , a little louder this time because he tried to hold in a sob of sadness that was laying in his throat uncomfortably, making it hurt.

 _"Because you made Michael mad and we support Michael more than you"_   He shrugged before continuing  
 _"And let's be honest here Gav , who wouldn’t pick Michael; the funny, caring , helpfull, decent Michael over, Well..., you."_

Ray laughed a bit of a sad laugh before continuing .

_"I mean look at yourself man , you look like a fucking Hobo with insomnia ."_

Gavin looked at his clothes , and they looked even worse than he remembered , they were torn up and full of nasty stains.

“ _And besides all of that .."_   apparently Ray still wasn't finished yet _".... You fucking left us like the chicken you are , what did you expect to happen man ? For us all to track you down and come find you ? If we had wanted to find you we would've"_  
  
"I mean you only live a few blocks away from here ... I hate to break it to ya pal but you just aren't worth wasting our time on."

Gavin looked down at the ground , shaking his head in disbelieve ... Or maybe it wasn't really disbelieve , he believed every word Ray said , because it was all true ,  
But he just couldn't believe Ray would actually say it all out loud.

" _Now , please do all of us -and esecially yourself , a favor ; leave ... Leave and never come back."_

 

Gavin obeyed and fled out the door onto the streets .

Ray's last words echoing in his head.

Before Gavin could get very much further then a few blocks, he woke up.

 

 

His eyes were staining and his throat was hurting.

He swallowed a few times before getting up and filling a glass of water in the kitchen.

Rays words still running in his head.

And he knew they were true.

So after making himself another jelly sandwich and even allowing himself to make a cup of tea,  
  
He finally made the decision he couldn't get himself to make al those months ago.

He decided he had to get away ,

far, far away.

He packed some basic stuff like clothes, toothbrush, shampoo and his wallet.

He didn't pack his phone or his laptop.

He hadn't used both of them for months now.

Leaving the office for the last time back then he had immediately threw his phone somewhere behind the sofa , and after a few weeks of not answering any phone calls or text messages no one tried anymore.

And it had been laying there ever since.

He threw his backpack on the bed and grabbed the picture of him and Michael and took it out of the frame , he folded it in 4 and tucked it in the back of his wallet.

He checked the room once more before walking outside , signaling a cab.

The man asked -in broken English, where he wanted to go and Gavin pointed him to the airport with words and air gestures.

When he arrived, Gavin walked up to the lady behind the counter and asked for a ticket.

 

After a few hours his plane had arrived and he went and boarded it along with about a hundred other people.

He wasn't surprised , the planes destination was a beautiful place.

Very romantic.

Gavin sat down next to some old lady who greeted him politely , he greeted her back but made clear he wasn't planning on talking any more than that.

 

 

 

Gavin sighed internally when he looked at the little display showing the time it would approximately take for the plane to reach its destination.

Above it the actual destination was displayed on a small LED sign.

 

'Paris - France'

 

While looking out of the window Gavin thought about the office one last time.

And he especially thought about Michael

_"I know you hate me , but know I could never hate you back , not in a million years... I love you "_

_"You're still my boy , Michael."_   He sighed.


End file.
